This Isn't Real
by Cynical.Tragedy
Summary: Written for the LJ challenge of 50 sentences focusing on the relationship pairing between Sephiroth and Vincent.


**One Sentence**

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Vincent

Theme Set: Epsilon

Rating: Mature.

These sentences were actually written for a very special friend of mine. She enjoyed them and that's all that matters. I put them them up here so she could find me, but I hope anyone who comes across these words enjoys their time here as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of its characters. All of its properties and profits go to Sqaure Enix and Mr. Nomura.

1 – Motion

There was something almost inhuman about the way Sephiroth moved; every gesture was a dance, every step told a story – not that Vincent would admit acknowledging this.

2 – Cool

"Vincent! Were you watching? Professor Gast said I was improving!" Sephiroth exclaimed, full of vibrancy and excitement; despite the frigid winter air around them the dark-haired Turk couldn't suppress the wave of heat creeping up his face.

3 – Young

"This isn't right, he's only sixteen, how can he do this…" the Turk thought to himself as Sephiroth pulled him forcefully into another deep kiss; Vincent then decided sometimes questions were better off unanswered.

4 – Last

Every time, Vincent tells himself it would be the last time he saw the silver-haired angel; pity Sephiroth didn't agree.

5 – Wrong

Sworn enemies-with-benefits – their relationship was the epitome of dysfunctional; didn't stop it from making perfect sense to them.

6 – Gentle

One would never think the one-winged angel himself would take part in such tender lovemaking, yet every stroke, every kiss proved otherwise; Vincent could attest to that.

7 – One

"Why won't you kiss me? Coward," Sephiroth pouted, glaring at the uniform-clad man ahead of him – Vincent only sighed before walking over to his young ward; "Fine," he said, leaning down into the smooth pale face, "But just this once."

8 – Thousand

"I don't care what Cloud or Mother or anyone has to say," said Sephiroth, pinning the dark-haired man forcefully onto the soft mattress below them, "You are mine. Even if the very stars themselves turn against me."

9 – King

"Too bad Cloud insisted on the final blow," Sephiroth thought as his world slowly turned to black and his thoughts began to unravel, "I never…Vincent…" How would Vincent feel knowing that the last thought the secret ruler of his heart had was only of his name?

10 – Learn

"Sephiroth! Your marks have been getting worse and worse in class because of this very reason!" Vincent scolded the silver-haired boy, who only looked vaguely out the window, "What do you have to say for yourself?!" he snapped; Sephiroth only turned to grin at the Turk – "Tutor me?"

11 – Blur

Vincent supposed the hands wrapping around his waist and the warm tongue scraping across his neck explained the silver streak he had seen only moments before.

12 – Wait

Sephiroth let out a groan of frustration as the dark-haired man left the room with a single sweep of his cloak to tend to the commotion outside his door; he swears he does this on purpose.

13 – Change

Sephiroth stared Vincent down with cold green eyes as he slowly extracted the sword from the final Ancient's abdomen; the former Turk had a hard time believing this was the same boy who had once looked up at him with such sparkling adoration.

14 – Command

Sephiroth loves power in all its myriad forms; therefore, he's always quite annoyed when Vincent decides to turn the tables when the silver-haired man is at his most vulnerable in the height of passion.

15 – Hold

Years ago, when Vincent was young and idealistic and Sephiroth even younger and innocent, the smaller boy would always run to the Turk after a particularly hard day in the laboratory, seeking the comfort in his arms that he never found with his father; years later, that same man seeks the same comfort, and just for a moment, Vincent can see the child, wanting so much to be an adult, yet fearful of growing up too fast.

16 – Need

It's too close for comfort – every time, it's that much closer to being discovered, and every time, Sephiroth swears it's the last time he'll put himself and his plan on the line for such primitive desires; 'I don't need him,' he always thinks…every time, he always finds himself staring at those same crimson eyes the very next night; "I need you," he always says.

17 – Vision

Half asleep in his partner's arms, Vincent felt a vague awareness of knowing this couldn't last forever, but somehow, visions of the future didn't seem to matter in face of the reality.

18 – Attention

Though he hated how Vincent would always tousle his hair in a patronizing greeting, Sephiroth would always secretly enjoy the loving attention.

19 – Soul

Sephiroth was never the type to believe in any type of soul or religion, but that didn't stop him from finding something almost heavenly in hearing his name roll off Vincent's tongue in utter ecstasy.

20 – Picture

Seeing the picture of the General himself along with Zack and Tifa in front the Nibelhiem mansion, Vincent felt a sudden pain in his chest that he didn't altogether realize was merely a saddened longing.

21 – Fool

It wouldn't be the first time he called himself a fool for doing this; it wouldn't be the last time he discovered he really didn't care, either.

22 – Mad

Once again, as Sephiroth ground passionately against him with Cloud and the rest just behind a wooden door, Vincent would have to wonder at his own sanity.

23 – Child

Somehow, when Vincent slept and dreamed nightmare after nightmare in that dank basement, the horrifying illusions would dissipate and give way to bright green eyes and a radiant smile as the arms outstretched to him…and somehow, that made sleeping a little better.

24 – Now

Vincent always insisted for Sephiroth to go right back to his quarters after they were finished, but when all was said and done, he was far too caught up in the bliss of afterglow to really care about being cautious.

25 – Shadow

Even though darkness always overtakes the room before he comes, Vincent can always make out his silhouette as Sephiroth steps through the window and into his arms.

26 – Goodbye

Not a lot affects Sephiroth anymore, but leaving Vincent's sleeping form to once again hide under his cold shell of murder and status is as hard as it ever was.

27 – Hide

"Sephiroth? Come out, it's just me – I'm sure they didn't mean to push you so far today," Vincent started, before something scrambled out of the bushes to cling desperately around his waist; "Don't make me go back – do whatever you want to me, but don't make me go back. I hate it there."

28 – Fortune

"Sorry it's not very good," Sephiroth mumbled as he thrust a messily drawn picture into the Turk's hands, "I don't have a lot of pocket money and well…happy birthday," he trailed off, expecting a hysterical rebuttal…but instead was met with a joyous grin as though he had just handed Vincent a winning lottery ticket.

29 – Safe

Sephiroth placed the key inside, shutting the iron door and spinning the dial, "I'll get him back for you….just wait…you'll be safe here."

30 – Ghost

Each time Sephiroth moans his name, Vincent can see it – a whisper in those hazy green eyes that reminds him so much of Lucrecia; the violent shudder that comes after the resemblance always leaves him full of guilt.

31 – Book

It wasn't just a nightmare, it was a premonition; all Vincent seemed to see behind his eyes was Sephiroth, poring over book after book, and Vincent would feel his heart wrench at the look of despairing insanity as the General scanned through each page.

32 – Eye

Vincent hated seeing the violent pain Sephiroth always went through whenever it was his turn to hold him still for the mako shot, but the look of relief in his eyes when he saw the Turk walking through the double doors before Vincent was forced to take hold of his arms… that was even worse.

33 – Never

"This will never work. And you know it," Vincent said hoarsely, trying to shove the boy currently straddling his hips as far away as possible; "I don't," said Sephiroth, pushing back equally hard, "And let's try it until it you're right."

34 – Sing

Vincent always enjoyed singing in the shower; he found it less enjoyable to have his melody interrupted by two slick hands wrapping around his body and a husky voice whispering in his ear "Water is precious – let me help you preserve it. Don't worry – I'll make you sing louder than you ever dreamed."

35 – Sudden

Vincent always preferred to stick to schedule, but when Sephiroth had him pinned against the mattress giving him THAT look, he found himself more than willing to be flexible, in every sense of the word.

36 – Stop

The first time back, he didn't want it; "Stop it," he moaned, as Sephiroth thrust harder against him; "Look at me," Sephiroth said, but Vincent wouldn't – he never saw look of heartbreak across his former lover's face.

37 – Time

"Damn," the Turk hissed, seeing the clock flashing cheerily at him from the nightstand – but before he could get up to soften his blatant absence, a pair of arms dragged him roughly back down; "Call in sick," Sephiroth said flatly, refusing to give him up to work – Vincent found himself unwilling to argue with that logic.

38 – Wash

He was entranced by everything about him, but what Vincent loved most was when Sephiroth threw aside his detached façade and murderous hands in favor of gently moving along Vincent's body as the hot, soapy water ran against them.

39 – Torn

He has her face, her smile, her long, silky hair, and that look of bliss in the warmth of afterglow is so similar to Lucrecia's that the surge of arousal Vincent feels after noting the resemblance makes him long to smash his face, if only see if it really was her behind those green eyes.

40 – History

It was a sin, nothing but a painful mark of his past, but oh god, how he loved to see him moaning in wild abandon, soft nails turning to claws and leathery wings threatening to sprout forward from his back at the height of his passion.

41 – Power

They each held their own against each other; where Sephiroth was demanding and forceful, Vincent was solemn and yielding – and that, perhaps, was a power against the General all its own.

42 – Bother

Sephiroth hates it when his lover realizes the fragility of these nightly rendezvous because of his pleas for the General not to bother himself with him any longer if it worries him so, that he can handle it…and each time, Sephiroth tells him he can't, just PLEASE, forget his connection to the others and come with him, if he means so much; the following silence tells him all he needs to know.

43 – God

Beautiful, even at the peaks of insanity, with well-toned muscles and glossy silver hair catching the light and shattering the rays into so many crystals shards upon the floor; Sephiroth said he wanted to become a god, but how like one he was already!

44 – Wall

If their sex EVER gave way to true love (though who really could tell them apart in this day and age?) then it would mean the end for both of them – morality would forever serve as the final wall between them, one with no cracks to break through to in a run for freedom

45 – Naked

"So what do you like best? Tell me, Valentine," said Sephiroth, using the last name as both a firm demand and a term of endearment; the Turk shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling vulnerable and exposed under the critical stare of the teenager before him, before said teenager lurched forward and pinned him forcefully against the wall, "Never mind – I'll find out on my own."

46 – Drive

Vincent stumbled out of the passenger seat as the beaten truck pulled to a screeching halt and promptly threw up all over the grassy area; he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned, fixing his hardest glare against the smirking teenager standing nearby – "Never again," he said hoarsely, shuddering at the recent memory, "NEVER AGAIN."

47 – Harm

He's nearly gone now; whatever was left of the awe-inspiring man had been lost to insanity – Vincent stares straight into those eyes, wild with sightless ambition, and pulls the trigger.

48 – Precious

"If only," Sephiroth thought as the cold steel of Cloud's blade cut into his flesh, "if only I could die by normal means…I think I'd give up the planet itself to die by Vincent's hand…but…not like this."

49 – Hunger

Vincent bites down on the piece of meat as he watches all the others take part in the joyous celebration in favor of the planet…then he remembers Sephiroth's humorous look of disgust whenever he saw the rationed meat smothered in grease back in the Shinra cafeteria, and whatever hunger he might have felt vanishes in an instant.

50 – Believe

Of course, they knew it would end in agony; there was no other way for it to end…but when they laid in bed together, maybe, just maybe, they could pretend a happy ending a little longer.


End file.
